


Eos and Pie

by AutumnsWitch13



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, John but he's asleep, also apple pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnsWitch13/pseuds/AutumnsWitch13
Summary: Set shortly after EOS it involves a sulky AI, an apple pie, Scott's amazing pie finding abilities, Virgil's amazing pie making abilities, and the sacredness of John's sleep. Thanks to Gumnut for the prompt EOS + pie (+Virgil).





	Eos and Pie

It had been decided by some idiot (not mentioning any names *cough*John*cough*) that EOS should spend time with everyone so they could get to know each other (read: accept that she did not actually want to murder them). Technically, Virgil had already spent time with EOS, and he'd enjoyed it. Obviously she had the entire world at her metaphorical fingertips but her music and art education was sorely lacking. She was open-minded. Unlike some people. *cough*Alan*cough*

"It's not fair. It's the third time he's deferred this week."

John was sleeping and John's sleep was sacred, which was why _he_ wasn't dealing with this, and everyone else was busy which was why _they_ weren't dealing with this. Virgil was baking and that was deemed not overly important which was why _he_ was dealing with this. Baking as in, drinking coffee and waiting for the pie to cook.

"I would understand if he was needed on a rescue but he _isn't_."

Scott was the problem. He wasn't flat out refusing to talk to EOS (until now), he kept making excuses at the last moment. This particular move had been planned, because if John was asleep he couldn't make Scott do anything. At this rate Scott would probably dive into the ocean before talking to EOS.

"He's probably just a bit antsy over the fact that you tried to murder his brother."

EOS was silent for a moment.

"You weren't. Neither was Alan or Gordon or Kayo, John's not just Scott's brother."

"Trust me EOS we were but we trust John and if he trusts you we can keep an open mind."

"Does Scott not trust John?"

_Ping! _

Virgil busied himself with removing the pie from the oven, and trying to work out _how_ to answer that question tactfully and truthfully.

"He does trust him. It's just he's the eldest, and he's very protective of us."

"Scott doesn't like me."

That was really the only way to say it.

"Sorry, kid."

She didn't reply and he started to tidy the kitchen.

"Why have you made pie?"

"Scott was in a mood. And he likes apple pie soo..."

She didn't ask but the question hung in the air.

"If you stick around he'll turn up."

It took eleven minutes for the apple pie to draw Scott to the kitchen.

"I swear I could smell that from the hanger," he stopped dead. "Virgil what is _that_ doing here?"

"_She_ wants to talk to you."

Scott took a slice of pie and glowered. "I don't have anything to say to her."

"Try. Or I'll take the pie."

Conflicting emotions raced across his face. Virgil could almost see Scott stuffing the whole slice in his mouth and making a run for it.

"For me?"

Scott pulled his 'I'm sorry but' face.

"For John?"

Scott held his gaze then relented. "Fine. What do we talk about?"

The lights on her avatar shone green as Scott sat opposite her.

"Something you enjoy or you're passionate about. Alan made me play Alien Storm, and Gordon gave me a lecture on The Conservation of Marine Life and How Much Easier it is for Cuttlefish to Attract a Mate."

Virgil laughed then turned it into a cough and left the room. Trust Gordon to start talking about his love life.

Scott shrugged. "Pie?"

EOS giggled. "Tell me about pie then."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please comment especially if you've got questions or prompts.


End file.
